


with

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (sportsfest 2018) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - War, M/M, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: “That doesn’t make any sense, Yakkun. You’re the best strategist among the three of us and the lousiest out on the field!”





	with

**Author's Note:**

> fill for **sportsfest bonus round 2: quotes**.  
>  original prompt is [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1338203#cmt1338203).
> 
> quote:  
> roy: will you follow me?  
> riza: if you wish, then even into hell.  
> —Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood

“The aim is to separate their forces from the castle, so our allied regiment will have to move to obstruct them,” Morisuke says, pointing at the path he’s plotted on the map in yellow. “Sawamura and Moniwa will lead Karasuno and Dateko’s battalions to flank and throttle them into a bottleneck towards us. Ennoshita and Kyoutani’s companies will be waiting on both sides to capture them if they attempt to flee into the trees.”

“Good plan,” Kai says, nodding. “We have the advantage of it being Nekoma ground, too.”

Kuroo’s eyes are sharp as he studies the map carefully. “And if we manage to pull it off, we secure the borderlands as well. Hopefully that will make it easier for the CATs to retrieve Kenma and Hinata.”

He pauses. Morisuke knows what he’s noticed — a dark red path outlined on the map, almost too dark to be seen. To his surprise, Kuroo doesn’t say anything, but looks back up at Morisuke instead.

“Is there anything else, Yakkun?”

Morisuke nods stiffly, letting the nickname slide. He looks between Kuroo and Kai, words wedging on the back of his tongue. He’s about to issue an order to his two closest friends that is borderline suicidal in its conception, but it’s their best shot at retrieval. They _have_ to try.

He swallows, then lets his hand drop to the dark red path, aware of how both of them follow the movement. “This is what Karasuno and Dateko will not know. Kai, you’ll be leading the Nekoma battalion alone. Yamamoto and Fukunaga will take Kuroo and my place at the helm, but you will make the final call.”

Kai doesn’t even bat an eyelid, just nods at him to continue. Kuroo stiffens a little, but stays silent. Morisuke breathes out. So far, so good.

He runs his hand along the yellow route. “This battle is a diversion. While the bulk of the enemy’s attention is focused on that fight, I will cross the outskirts along this red path and enter the castle from the other side.”

“ _You_?” both Kuroo and Kai say in united disbelief.

“That doesn’t make any sense, Yakkun. You’re the best strategist among the three of us and the lousiest out on the field!”

“I haven’t _finished talking_ ,” Morisuke snaps. “Didn’t you notice that you’re not staying behind with Kai? The enemy doesn't know our faces as well as they know our infantry leaders, so I'll have a shot at avoiding discovery. I'll be able to formulate strategies on the spot and maybe we'll succeed in getting Kenma and Hinata back."

He looks at Kuroo. "And I was going to ask you if you would be willing to be my bodyguard.”

Kuroo takes a deep breath, and Morisuke watches the way he pinches the bridge of his nose, a confusing array of emotions glancing over his face. Worry, fear, frustration.

“Why are you asking me this?” Kuroo says at last. His voice is quiet. “You could issue me an order and I would follow it.”

Morisuke lets go of his military persona for the moment. Right now, in this barrack with Kai and Kuroo, he is not a leader of the regiment nor a soldier of the kingdom. These are the two people he’s lived through three years of war and even longer in the military academy with.

“Because you’re my _friend_ , you piece of shit. I can’t order either of you to join me in a suicide mission.”

“Yaku,” Kai interrupts. “Neither of us are going to let you go alone on a suicide mission, you know.”

“But we need someone to be here to lead the troops—”

“I’ll go.”

Morisuke falls silent.

Kuroo sighs. “Kai is right. You could go anywhere or do anything, and if you needed us to follow you into hell, _we would_ , Yakkun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more than surprised that it's taken me so long to write a war AU for them, but here it is now! 
> 
> ※ I struggle with replying to comments, but I deeply appreciate each one that I receive. it's very motivating and rewarding to hear that you've enjoyed it, or that it made you have some kind of emotional reaction. consider this as an advance thank you if you're leaving a comment, and feel free to drop by my social media and talk to me if you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
